Once Upon a Halloween
by NobodyAnix
Summary: It's three years after the whole Christmas Fiasco and two years after Oogie got his revenge. Jack and Sally are married, and everything seems to be clear of all concern. But, this Halloween is different. Please Read and Review! It is rated M so I can do w


It was three years after the whole Christmas fiasco, and two years after Oogie got his revenge. The proud town of Halloween was about to celebrate their holiday. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, stood in the middle of his town helping all of the citizens get ready for all of the thrills and chills that were bound to take place.

Jack walked around with a very tense Mayor on his side.

"Jack!" Mayor yelled, "Look at how Behemoth is carving those pumpkins! It's completely unprofessional!"

Jack looked at Behemoth's pumpkin carving closely. They were perfect!

"Why, Mayor!" Jack said, "He's doing just fine! Good job, Behemoth."

"B…B…But Jack, its Halloween! We need everything to be perfect! Please, Jack, I'm only an elected official here, I can't make decisions by myself!"

"Mayor, everything will be perfect! As long as everybody is doing their best we will be fine. Now, let's check the witches brew for the party afterwards."

"Oh, Jack." a soft voice said. He turned around to see his beautiful wife, Sally.

"Hello my Pumpkin Queen." he said in a formal voice. He heard a little coo come from the bundle that Sally was holding. Jack and Sally both laughed. Jack gently took the bundle from her arms.

"Hello to you too, my little Pumpkin Princess."

He uncovered the little blanket that covered the baby's face. Her big eyes opened to see her father. A grin spread across Jack's face.

"Jack, I know you're busy, but, I need you to hold onto Emily for a while," Sally said. Jack looked down at Sally but, his grin stayed on his face.

"Alright," He said, "It'll be harder to check everything, but, okay. But, why exactly am I holding on to her?"

Sally stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Pumpkin King outfit."

Jack gave her a kiss before she left. Then, walked over to the witches who stirring up the brew for the celebration.

"Hello, Jack," the little witch said

"Good evening, Jack," the big witch said, "Try the brew, it should be scrumptious."

He took a little slurp of the green like substance. Little did he know that both witches had they're eyes on his little baby.

"Why, Jack, is this one yours?" the big witch asked.

He stood back up to see both witch's trying get a better glimpse of Emily.

"Yes, her name is Emily," Jack said, "Sally gave birth to her a month ago."

"She's so pretty."

"Thank you."

After at least five stops of checking everything out and being stopped by citizens to see Emily, Jack saw the clock strike nine. The time when every little boy and girl would come home to go to bed after trick- or- treating.

"All right everybody!" Jack said, "It's time for the screams to begin!"

The whole town cheered and started to head to the human world. Jack turned around and gave Emily to Sally.

"See you after the scares are done," he said. He gave Sally a kiss, Emily a kiss on the forehead, and Zero a pat on the head. Once they all left for the human world, Sally took Emily inside to the nursery. She sat down in the old rocking chair and fed Emily her bottle. After Sally burped and changed Emily, she put her down in her crib. Sally heard thunder in a far distance. Emily started to cry and scream. Sally scooped her up and started to do a little mommy dance.

"Shh, don't cry. It's just a little storm." She said. But then, Sally could hear the whistling wind get louder and louder. She gasped when she saw the window shutters open and close. Then, the power went out. Emily's crying and screaming became even louder than ever before. She sensed that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, you are definitely like me," Sally whispered. She could here footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, she jumped into the closet with Emily close to her.

"Muwhahahahaha," a familiar voice chuckled. Sally mouthed out the words Oogie. Emily let out another coo before Sally hushed her. Sally could tell that Oogies presence was in the room. She could see him turning around trying to find her. That was until he finally saw through the little hole in the closet.

"Hello, Doll face," he said sinisterly. He opened the closet, and dragged her outside. Emily cried harder.

"Hurry, Jack!" Sally yelled.

Two Hours Later

Jack and all the rest of the citizens came back cheering and hyper. That was, until they stepped back into their town of Halloween. They all gasped at how horrid the town looked. Pumpkins were smashed, witches brew was splattered everywhere, and everything else was destroyed. Jack moved to the front of the crowd. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He trudged through the mess to the inside of his house. Everything in there was destroyed as well.

"Sally!" he yelled, "Emily! Zero!"

He could hear his faithful dog bark at him.

"Zero," Jack said, "Where's Sally and Emily?"

Zero barked and started to guide his owner toward Oogies lair. There, Sally was tied up, with Emily right by her.

"We meet again Rag doll!" Oogie said. Emily started to cry again. "Well, what do we have here? Oohh, a little lumpling."

Jack saw Oogie grab his child. Emily squirmed around and screamed louder. Oogie started to chuckle loudly.

"Why did you breed with such a pumpkin head like Jack?"

"Because she wanted to!" Jack yelled. Oogie looked up at Jack.

"Welcome back to my lair, Jack!" Oogie said.

Jack took his soul robber out.

"Think that'll work on me still!"

"Let my wife and daughter go, Oogie!"

"Aww, the Pumpkin King's trying to save his family! How precious! Ha, ha, ha!

"I'm warning you Oogie!"

Jack shot Oogie with his soul robber.

"Well, well, well what a pest you still are! Still around, huh? Oh, can't say I like that! So, for your family, why don't you give up! You know, surrender!"

"Oogie, I'm here to settle this once and for all!"

Jack fired at Oogie a couple more times. After about seventeen shots with his soul robber, Jack fell down onto his knees, panting.

"Now, Jack, listen! I have returned, and I want even more revenge by destroying you!"

"No!" Sally yelled. Oogie slapped her. Jack got up in rage.

"Nobody does that to my wife!"

But he got shot down by Oogie's punch.

"Now you have a choice, Jack! It is the citizens of Halloween Town, or your family! Make your choice wisely!"

Jack looked up at Oogie. Still panting, he tried to shoot at Oogie again. But, Oogie smacked it back down to hit Jack. Jack fell back down onto the floor. There he lay out of breath, bruised, beaten, but not defeated.

"Well, shall I destroy the child first?"

"No!" Jack yelled. He came up and punched the back of Oogies burlap head. Oogie fell onto the ground. Then, Jack took his finger and dug it in between Oogies burlap sack arm and a piece of his thread and started to pull. Oogie started to unravel into a big, standing thing of bugs.

"Now, look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!"

Jack squished the bug that was still crawling around. He then, ran to Sally as quick as he could. He untied her from the ropes. Once she was free they kissed passionately. Sally buried her head into Jack's shoulder. But, quickly stopped and unlocked Emily from the cage.

"I love you both so much," Jack said.

They left the lair together. Once they were out, the whole town cheered. Jack and Sally saw that everything was fixed. All the decorations were put up, pumpkins were carved, and witches brew was made.

"Mayor, how did you guys do this in such little time?"

"You three were gone for such a long time!"

"Well, in that case, let the celebration begin!" Jack yelled. The celebration began with the whole town singing "This is Halloween."

Sally rocked Emily in her arms singing to her the words. She went away to put Emily into the play pen, but was chased down by the Corpse Mom, Jules, Undersea Gal, and the witch's.

"Hold on there, Sally," Jules said.

"You're the Pumpkin Queen," the small witch said, "You can't dance with Jack looking like that!"

"Come up to your room and we'll get you all fixed up," Corpse Mom said. They took her up to the room and fixed her up. Jack was standing around just trying to look casual. He was mobbed down by Mayor, Corpse Dad, Harlequin Demon, and a Vampire.

"My god, Jack," Mayor said, "You look so untidy for a Pumpkin King!'

"Definitely in need of a new suit," Corpse Dad said.

"Come up to the apartment and we'll get you fixed up," Harlequin Demon said. They took Jack's shoulders and brought him up to the apartment.

Sally sat up in the master bedroom in front of a mirror. Every one of the ladies brought out a little bit of make-up.

"Sally," Undersea Gal said, "We have made a dress for this day for you."

They brought out the most beautiful dress Sally had ever seen in her afterlife. She put her hands over mouth.

"Oh, come on now," the big witch said, "No time to admire it. Change into it."

Sally took the dress and went behind the curtain to change. She came out looking like the Pumpkin Queen she truly was. All of the women gasped when they saw how beautiful she was. They sat her back down in front of the mirror.

"A little this," Undersea Gal said.

"A little that," Corpse Mom said. She put Sally's hair into a bun, leaving two strands of hair down in front of her face. Corpse Mom curled both strands, and showed Sally how beautiful she was.

"We'll have you fixed up in no time," Jules said patting Sally's shoulder.

Back in Corpse Dad's apartment, Jack stood in the room getting measurements.

"We shall have the perfect suit especially for a Pumpkin King," Mayor said. Jack looked behind him to see a black and orange suit sitting in the closet.

"Go change," said the vampire, "For we haven't much longer."

Jack scurried into the dressing room and changed quickly into the suit. The men looked at how handsome Jack looked.

"I think he's done," said the Harlequin Demon.

"Not quite," Corpse Dad said. He told Jack to rub the cologne on his skull.

"Still missing something," Mayor said. He plopped a black top hat on top Jack's skull. "There we go!"

Upstairs in the bedroom, Sally stood alone in front of the mirror. Jules came upstairs.

"Oh, Jules," Sally said, "What if Jack doesn't like the way I look."

"Oh, deary," Jules said softly, "You look beautiful. Jack would be a fool to not like the way you look now."

"Well, I don't know," Sally said. Jules put her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Trust me," Jules said, "Jack is a kind gentleman and you are his wife. He loves you, and nobody else can beat that out of him. Now, it is time for you to make your entrance at the celebration."

"What about Emily?" Sally asked.

"The witch's are taking good care of her. Now, we must be on our way. Come on."

Jules lead Sally by the door. Jack stood right by the gates to the graveyard. When the band was done playing "Dead Man's Party", the sax player came up to the microphone.

"Zombies and Witch's," He said, "May I present to you none other than our Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington!"

All of the citizens burst into applause as Jack stepped out into the middle of the town. He could see all of the residents looking at his new tux. He looked all around the town to see any trace of Sally, but couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd. After the applause stopped the sax player stepped back up by the microphone.

"Now this handsome king would not be a complete king without a queen!" he said, "That is why it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the Pumpkin Queen, Sally Skellington!"

The whole town turned around as the gates of the Skellington Manor opened. Once Sally stepped out the town's people gasped for they couldn't believe that it was her. She looked so astonishing in her black and pumpkin orange colored dress. Everybody was surprised at how gorgeous she looked, but it was Jack that looked at her with most interest. A grin slapped across his face, his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest and flutter around the town, and his eyes looked like they were going to go heart-shaped at that moment. Sally's eyes sparkled as she walked toward Jack. Her cloth legs felt like they were going to fall off for she was so wobbly at that time. She stepped in front of Jack and looked deep into his eye-sockets. Jack looked deep into Sally's eyes as well.

"Now, the king and queen will share a dance together," the sax player said. The band players started to play a soft tune that would be a lovely slow dance. Jack put his hands on Sally's waist and Sally put her arms over Jack's shoulders. They both looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"You look so beautiful Sally," Jack said.

"You look so handsome, Jack," Sally said, "This reminds me of our wedding reception."

Jack pulled Sally closer to him and she put her head down on Jack's boney shoulder.

"Except for our wedding night you got pregnant," Jack told her. Sally laughed and bit her tongue gently.

"Yes, I remember that," She said. Jack heard her laugh and he giggled a bit as well. The song stopped and the whole town applauded and cheered. Then the crowd started something Jack and Sally never expected them to chant.

"Kiss her," the town chanted, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

Jack laughed and pulled Sally closer to him. She laughed and gasped at how incredibly close she was to Jack. Then, Jack gave her the greatest kiss anybody would ever receive. The big witch had Emily in her arms showing her her parents. Emily clapped with her little hands and started to giggle. Jack and Sally still stood there kissing each other. Sally put her arms back around Jack as they shared the kiss. That night ended with Zero flying off into the sky as fireworks went off with one saying,

Happy Halloween!


End file.
